1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper holding device for receiving printed paper and a printer with the paper holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers print documents and output the documents to a paper tray. However, the size of the paper tray cannot automatically change to receive different size paper, particular larger paper.